Don't Leave Me
by VanillaCokeQueen
Summary: After Chuck and Blair have a big fight, Blair gets hit by a car. What will Chuck do when he gets the news? Will Blair survive the accident? Read on if you want to know what happens.
1. Chapter 1

"**Don't Leave Me"**

"_The Flight"_

_Tick _

_ Tick_

_ Tick_

With every tick of the clock, Blair's nerves got increasingly frayed, Chuck was late again. Blair was okay with it the first few times, but this was the 15th time that Chuck was late. Blair should be used to it, but she never knew where or if Chuck was coming home. Blair was really beginning to think that Chuck was lying to her.

_Tick_

_ Tick_

_ Tick _

"_He can not be working this late; he must having_ _an affair." _Blair thought as she threw the Cosmo magazine down on the coffee table. A notorious womanizer, Blair knew that after all, she now didn't know if she could trust him anymore.

Blair heard the elevator ding, signifying that Chuck was home. Blair's blood was boiling with anger, she couldn't take it anymore, Blair was thru with being neglected by Chuck.

"Blair." Chuck said sounding very fatigued.

"Where the hell were you? I've been waiting all night, we had dinner reservations that I had to cancel. Blair said with venom in her voice.

Chuck sighed, "Blair, I told you, I have to work late to finish a big project for Bass Industries, I don't know why you have to upset about it." Chuck said that, knowing it would send Blair over the edge.

And it did. "Damn it, Chuck, I can't do this anymore, if you don't want to be in a relationship, just say so. Blair said with tears in eyes. "But why, Chuck, you said that you could try to balance work and have in relationship." If I could balance school and be in a relationship, you could do it."

"Well, just get out and don't come back, I never want to see you again." Chuck said to Blair. Chuck hoped the words would cut into Blair like a knife.

Blair stood there in shock, she couldn't believe Chuck had crossed the line, her heart felt her heart was ripped into pieces. With tears in her eyes, Blair bolted from the apartment. She didn't know where she was going, maybe she would run into Serena, who would help her out.

Blair stepped outside and instantly a cold blast of air and made her shiver. But that really didn't matter because Blair was not going back up to apartment, she didn't want to face Chuck. _"Let him be alone." _Blair thought bitterly. Another jolt hit Blair when she realized that Serena was in Los Angeles with her new job, it wasn't fair that Serena wasn't here in her best friend needed her the most.

With so many things running through Blair's mind, it was that shocking that Blair didn't hear the car horn nor see the car that would hit her. Falling to the ground, with a crowd of people surrounding her, Blair thought about the cruel and sad irony that this had to happen to her after the fight. _"Yes, the whole fight was definitely Chuck's fault" _Blair thought as she passed out.

Chuck was still standing where he told Blair he didn't love her and never wanted to see her again. It was completely silent except for the sounds of sirens filling the outside air. Chuck couldn't move, what he said to Blair was hurting him now. It wasn't like he really meant it, but what was he going to do about it now.

As Chuck sat down on the couch, he tried block out everything by closing his eyes, but all he could think about was Blair. Chuck's conscience was attacking him. Chuck was about to go out to find Blair, when Chuck's phone rang. Chuck saw Blair's number and thought that maybe she was calling to apologize, but Chuck was about to get a rude shock.

"Charles Bass?" A voice answered on the other end of the line.

"Yes, this is he, what do you want?" Chuck said back to the mysterious voice.

"Do you know a Blair Waldorf?" The voice asked Chuck.

"Yes, what is this for?" Chuck asked getting very annoyed by the phone call.

"My name is Nicole, I'm a nurse at Lenox Hill hospital, a person came in with the name Blair Waldorf, and while going through things for a contract info and we found your name in her cell phone." Nicole told Chuck.

"What happened?" Chuck asked Nicole.

Nicole hesitated before telling Chuck the news, she could tell by the tone on his voice that Chuck still loved Blair. "Blair was hit by a car, I can't tell you over the phone what her injuries are, you have to come down to the hospital where the doctors can explain it to you." Nicole finished telling Chuck.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Chuck said to Nicole over the phone. Chuck knew it was because of the fight that they had. Chuck was never a praying man, but he started praying to whomever would listen, he didn't want to lose Blair, he needed to tell Blair that he was remorseful for what he did. In the limo ride on the way to the hospital, all Chuck really wanted was for this to be a bad dream.

**A/N: This chapter is short, but it's an introduction to the story. Right now, I'm a little frustrated with the story. I know where the story is going, it's just that it's difficult to write most of the medical dialogue. If I get enough positive reviews on this story, I might continue with story. I got this idea after think about if something like this would happen to Chuck & Blair. Anyway, please tell me what you think, I'd love to hear it! **


	2. Wait & Worry

**Don't Leave Me **

_Wait & Worry _

**A/N: Wow, thanks for all the support! I knew I had something good when I wrote and now I know I do. To answer a question, this story takes place after season 4, but it's an AU story. Serena was in Los Angeles when she got the call from Chuck, Chuck didn't go to Morocco with Nate. And Blair wasn't with Louis at all. So I'm going to finish this note, so I can write the chapter. I hope you enjoy the story. **

As Chuck arrived at the hospital, dread hit his stomach, maybe it was because it was the same hospital where his father died, Chuck didn't want a repeat situation.

"Excuse me, do you have any information on Blair Waldorf?" a desperate Chuck Bass asked the tired nurse at the desk.

"Are you a member of her family? Husband?" the nurse told Chuck.

Chuck winced at the word "Husband", he wasn't sure if that was going to happen anytime soon. "No, I'm her boyfriend." Chuck said with tears in his eyes.

"Then, I'm sorry, but I can't give you any information on Miss Waldorf." The nurse looked at Chuck, waiting for Chuck to say something else.

"But I'm Chuck Bass, do you even know what that means, have you heard of me?" Chuck yelled at the nurse, who was now wide awake.

"I don't care what your name is!" The nurse told Chuck, who thought he was full of himself. "I can not give you any information on Blair Waldorf." "Now, please, go out and sit in the waiting room, before I have kick you out of the hospital.

Dejectedly, Chuck walked over to the waiting room, all he wanted was to know about Blair, Chuck didn't need to be chastised like a child that did something wrong. Chuck sat down in one of the many pink chairs in the waiting room, the apprehension of not knowing anything on Blair was making Chuck feel insane. Chuck looked around the waiting room and wondered if the people were waiting on information on their loved ones, they all looked the same way, scared and confused. When Chuck looked back over at the nurses stand, Chuck saw a new nurse was working there now. _"Maybe she could give me some news on Blair?" _Chuck thought. As Chuck got up, he felt his stomach do flip flops of anxiety and anticipation. Chuck felt so far away from Blair, all he wanted was to be close to Blair again.

"Excuse me, do you know anything on Blair Waldorf? Hit by a car?" Chuck asked the brown haired nurse at the desk.

"Are you Chuck Bass? I'm Nicole, the person that you spoke to on the phone?" Nicole said to Chuck.

Chuck's brown eyes lit up with a little bit of anticipation. Chuck wasn't sure if this was really good or if it was really bad. Chuck had to take the news either way.

"Yes, I'm Chuck Bass, do you know anything on Blair Waldorf? She's my girlfriend." Chuck said, not realizing that he was almost crying.

Nicole took some compassion for Chuck; it was obvious that really loved Blair, and it was really evident that if something would happen to Blair, Chuck wouldn't survive with out her. Nicole had seen that a lot in people when she worked at the hospital over the years. The phone rang and Nicole went to pick it up, when she kept looking at Chuck, Chuck knew that had to be the doctor that was working on Blair.

"Okay, he's right here, I'll tell him. Thank you." Nicole said into the phone. "Okay, Blair is out of surgery and the doctor will be out to talk to you." Nicole told Chuck, who was now more nervous.

"Thank you, Nicole, I really love Blair, we had an idiotic fight, and then she ran off, and well..." Chuck trailed off before he could even say the next words.

Nicole nodded silently, she knew it had to be arduous in dealing with this. Probably when Chuck got up that morning, he didn't think that he would end his day at the hospital, hoping that the one he loves would be okay. Chuck looked like a broken man, Nicole knew Chuck needed someone else to help him deal with trauma Chuck was facing.

"Do you have anyone you can call to help you deal with this? Parents?" Nicole asked.

"Both my parents are dead, something I don't want to see happen to Blair." Chuck said with an icy tone.

"I'm sorry, you must have friends that you can call." Nicole said trying to help, Nicole's soft brown eyes looked at Chuck, who felt lonely.

"Most of my friends are on vacation, out of the country, various places. I know someone that can help, she's one of Blair's closet friends." Chuck said looking for his cell phone to call the person. Chuck looked at his phone, he knew the one person that could help, and he needed this person here to help through this, he touched the number and spoke the person that he needed the most. The person would be there as soon as they could get on a plane.

** A/N: This is where I'm leaving the story now, I think you can guess the person that Chuck called is, you'll know in the beginning of the next chapter who that will be. Anyway, I love this story and I'm so happy that people have reviewed to say they love it too. I'm currently in the process of writing the third chapter. It's a little difficult because I'm trying to figure how to write the medical dialogue and what kind of injuries Blair may have. Okay, I'm off to work on the third chapter, please review. **


	3. Uncertainty

"Don't Leave Me"

_Uncertainty _

Serena ran into the hospital, saying that she was frantic was an understatement. The only thing Chuck had told Serena on the phone was that Blair had been hit by a car, but he didn't know her injuries. Serena was hoping that it was just a broken leg, something minor. Serena scanned the busy waiting room for Chuck with almost no luck at all.

"Serena." Chuck said, causing Serena to nearly jump out of her skin.

"Oh, God, Chuck, you scarred me!, How's Blair?" Serena said as she wrapped him a hug.

Chuck looked at Serena with a sad look. Causing Serena to think the worst.

"She's not... No, she can't be." Serena said sinking into a chair.

"No, I don't think so, I haven't heard from the doctor's yet." Chuck said, comforting Serena.

Serena needed to ask Chuck what happened, but she was too afraid to ask, maybe she didn't want to know the truth, if it had something to with Chuck, it would be really tough to accept.

"So, Chuck, what happened?" Serena asked cautiously to Chuck.

Chuck took a moment before he responded to Serena, what could he say? He really didn't know, Chuck thought about telling Serena that Blair was okay, and Chuck was just wanting to see her, but he knew that Serena could see through it. And what if the doctor said something completely different? Serena would be angry at Chuck, but then again, Chuck was already angry at himself, so what did it really matter?

"Chuck, what happened?" Serena said, snapping Chuck out of his depression induced haze.

Chuck sighed for a minute, then he started to speak. "I came home from work late and Blair was angry, we got into a epic fight, I was getting tired of it and I told her that I never wanted to see her again and that I didn't love her anymore."

Serena felt like someone had punched in the face, the shock of what she was heard was rough. Serena couldn't believe Chuck Bass could be this heartless to Blair, of course, this is the same Chuck Bass who tried to "sell" Blair to his Uncle Jack for the Empire Hotel. And Serena thought that was heartless at the time, but this takes the top spot.

"Chuck, really? Why did you do that? You have to completely stupid, you know how emotionally fragile Blair is!" Serena said as she jumped out of the chair, she couldn't stand to be sitting next to Chuck at that point.

"Serena, I already hate myself for what I did. I mean, I keep replaying it in my head, I just want to take it back, I know I can't do that -"

"So, make it up to her, Chuck." Serena interrupted Chuck. "All you need to do is to say "I'm sorry" to her, I know Blair as long as you have and I doubt she would hold this over your head."

"How long have you known Blair, Serena?" Chuck asked Serena looking at her quizzically.

Serena ignored the loaded question that surely would have caused a fight, she reached over and gave Chuck a hug, Chuck felt his shirt get wet, he knew Serena was crying . Chuck, himself not used to showing his emotions, was helping Serena face her emotions. But it was making Chuck question things in himself. Chuck had never been loved as a child, after his mother died, Bart didn't want to associate with Chuck that much. Chuck always thought that Bart was blaming him for his wife's death, so that's were Chuck got the feeling that no one loved him. But Blair opened Chuck's eyes to the fact that he wasn't the reason for Evelyn's death. But would he now blame himself for Blair's death, if that would happen?

Serena was still crying when the doctor appeared, he looked like he was a father. He was wearing scrubs that clearly had seen better days.

"Are you Chuck Bass?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, I am, are the doctor taking care of Blair?" Chuck asked the doctor hesitatingly.

The doctor looked at Chuck and Serena both and hesitated for a second, all of this news would be hard to take. "Can I speak to both of you privately?"

Chuck's stomach felt like it had a lead weight, Serena's heart was racing. They both got up and followed the doctor on shaky legs to a private waiting room. They both were anxious in what to expect, would it be very good or very bad?

"Who are in relationship to Blair?" Doctor Miller asked both Serena & Chuck.

Chuck tried to speak,but he found out that he couldn't, the gravity of the situation was making feel sluggish, lucky, Serena took over for Chuck.

"I am Serena Van der Woodsen, her best friend since we were younger, and this is-" Serena stopped because she couldn't think of the right word to call Chuck. Serena didn't think that it would right to call him what she wanted to. "This is Chuck Bass, her friend."

Doctor Miller eyed Chuck, and instantly felt sorry for him. The doctor guessed that Chuck was Blair's boyfriend, he obviously loved Blair, and Chuck did something stupid that put Blair in the hospital. He was guessing an argument had occurred between the two, the two were deeply in love, Doctor Miller knew.

"Okay, well, let me explain Blair's injuries." Doctor Miller said. "Blair has a concussion, which is where the head hits an object which causes the brain to move forward and hit the skull."

"Is she okay?" Chuck asked Doctor Miller.

"We are still doing tests to find that out." Doctor Miller explained to Chuck. Chuck silently nodded.

"Okay, Blair has a broken left arm, which we have set in place, she has a liver laceration, which due to a CT scan, we found out it wasn't too bad. Blair also has bruised spleen which should heal on its own. She also has some broken ribs, her left arm is broken because it was hit by the car first. Blair's spine was bruised, so she was having trouble breathing, so she's on respirator." Doctor Miller finished explaining everything.

Serena was trying to process the information, Chuck was sitting in the chair next to Serena with his head in his hands. He really couldn't believe what the doctor had just said, Chuck really didn't know what to do. Chuck's mouth felt dry, he couldn't talk. Serena eye's were wet from tears, she hated Chuck, but she needed to be here for him.

"Can we see her, or is it too soon?" Serena finally spoke up.

"You can see her, but please don't stay too long." Doctor Miller responded to Serena's request.

"Thank you so much, doctor." Serena responded back, smiling warmly.

Doctor Miller left the two sitting in the waiting room, they both were still trying to digest what had been said, the air hung heavily of uncertainty. What to do now? They both thought. It wasn't fair to have this happen.

"Okay, so what do you want to do? Do you want to go in and see her?" Serena asked Chuck, who looked really nervous.

"No, I'm not ready to. You go see her." Chuck said sounding like he was on verge of a panic attack.

Serena threw up her arms, exasperated at Chuck. She knew he was delaying the inevitable, but how long could he put it off for? Not that long, if Serena had something to say about it.

"Chuck, come on, look Blair really needs you at this point." Serena said trying to help Chuck, even though she wasn't sure if it was.

"No, Serena, please I can't do it right now." Chuck said to Serena.

Serena sighed out loud because she felt angry at Chuck, Serena knows that Chuck needs to be a man and take responsibly for his actions, and Serena knew that Chuck was beating himself up for the fight, Serena was stuck on what to do.

"Okay, Chuck, I'll go in and see if she's okay. It wouldn't be a good idea for you in your situation to see Blair." Serena offered to Chuck, who agreed to that idea.

"Thank you, Serena, you're a good friend to that for me." Chuck said looking at Serena with sad smile.

"Don't mention it, Chuck, you would do the same for me." Serena said, leaning down to give Chuck a hug.

Serena got up and walked towards Blair's room. She hesitated before entering, Serena wasn't sure what she would see, it probably wouldn't be too bad to deal with.

Quickly, Serena opened the door and walked in the room, she was wrong, what she saw did shock her. Blair looked appalling, if Blair was awake, she would most likely agree. Blair had bruises on her face, her hair looked like a rat's nest, and with various tubes and wires and casts certainly weren't helping her. Serena began to cry, she knew Blair berate her if she was crying, Serena gingerly walked closer to the bed.

"Oh God, B, what happened? I thought things between you & Chuck were okay, I know Chuck didn't mean to this, I-" Serena stopped talking to wipe her tears. "I tried to get Chuck to come here, but he feels awful about this, he does,B. Don't get me wrong." Serena stopped to figure out what to say next. But what could she say that would help everything?

"I'm going to try to get Chuck in here. It's not going to be easy, he's stubborn, but you already knew that, B. I have to go make sure that Chuck's okay, I'll be back later, okay." Serena paused before telling Blair something else, "I love you, Blair, you're my best friend and I don't want to lose you." Serena sniffled a little bit as she walked out of the room. She stood there at minute to regain her composure, she smoothed out her dress and walked back to the waiting room, where she thought Chuck was waiting for her, at least that's what she thought.

"Well, Chuck, I just saw -" Serena stopped talking, realizing that Chuck was not there. "Chuck, where are you?. Dammit, motherchucker." Serena ran out of the room, right to the nurses station.

"Nicole, have you seen Chuck, I went into Blair's room to see her and when I came back, he wasn't in the waiting room. I don't know if you had seen him or anything. God, this isn't what I had expected at all. You know?" Serena said starting to cry.

Nicole was frowning as she hung up the phone, "He's not answering his cell phone, either, he might have just turned it off to be alone. Look, I'm sure he's just okay, he's needs some time to process everything." Nicole told Serena, who was agreeing with Nicole.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it, look, I'm going home for a while, if Chuck comes back, please tell him to call me. I just need to talk to him." Serena said to Nicole.

"Okay, I'll be sure to tell him, go home and get some rest." Nicole told Serena, who was trying to keep the tears from falling.

Serena nodded silently as she walked out of the hospital. A new day was just dawning in New York, but it didn't really feel like one at all. Serena was trying to protect herself from the swarming crowd of paparazzi that had no doubt heard that Chuck Bass' former girlfriend was the hospital. Maybe Chuck had noticed them, and left to avoid them? Serena thought that could be true as approached her childhood home.

When Serena walked in, the house was empty. Serena instantly thought they were at the hospital because of Blair. Serena walked around the house aimlessly, trying to make sense about what happened. It was hard for her to wrap her head around it all, why did it this have to happen? It wasn't fair, Serena thought. Serena always knew that Chuck & Blair had a rough road to each other, but they always found there way back to each other.

Serena knew it was going to be a rough night, but she knew that hopefully everything would work out for the best.

**A/N: Okay, I'm finally done with this chapter! I know it's a long time in getting it done, but I had so much in my life that was in the way before I could even finish this. I'm so amazed that I got this done today, because tonight is the premiere of season five for Gossip Girl! I'm so exited, it's just a few hours away! Anyway, enjoy this chapter, I'll start to work on the next chapter soon. **


	4. Epilogue

"**Don't Leave Me"**

**Epilogue**

**One year later after the accident, and everything had changed for the better. Chuck & Blair didn't really talk about the accident that much. It was in the past, and they were busy living in the future. They were planing their wedding, and welcoming a new baby, due to arrive two months after the wedding. Blair was so happy to have everyone in her life. Serena was so eager to be a bridesmaid, secretly planning her wedding to whomever she would settle down with. Her mother was busy designing and creating her daughter's wedding dress, which Blair was honored to have happened. Dan and Nate were going to Chuck's groomsmen, under any other situation, Blair wouldn't have been happy about it, but things were different now. Blair was so close to Chuck now ever since the accident, she knows that it still haunts what he said to her. It's going to take a long time before Chuck can move on, but right now, he's happy he has Blair back. Everything and everyone had come between them, they both never thought they find each other through the long road back, but for some reason, they did. Everything was going to better for everyone for now on. **

A/N: Hi everyone, sorry I haven't finished this. Everything in my life has been busy and I haven't had the desire to work on this. But now, I have sometime to get these done to start some new stories.


End file.
